The present invention relates to a temperature stable explosive formulation.
There are several known explosives which are thermally stable, but do not have sufficient energy and fail if the billet diameter is too small. The high temperature explosive systems based on 1,3,5-triamino-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene (TATB) and hexanitrostilbene (HNS) have a higher energy release rate and more energetic fragment acceleration than the fuel oxidizer comprising aluminum and potassium perchlorate. However, TATB and HNS are not readily available for production and cost from $200.00 - $300.00 per pound. The present composition is thermally stable and based on the raw materials used can be made for $3.00 or less per pound. This composition has a higher detonation velocity and is easier to initiate to detonation than similar explosive compositions.